


Fight To The Finish

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: Who Tops? [1]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slam Poetry, Teasing, Topping, slight racial slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once and for all...who tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight To The Finish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Our Friends On Twitter Who watch Our Picture Wars and Arguments About This Late At Night. ^0^](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Our+Friends+On+Twitter+Who+watch+Our+Picture+Wars+and+Arguments+About+This+Late+At+Night.+%5E0%5E).



> ********WARNING******
> 
> Neither _***mcr_rockstar***_ or I are racist in anyway. Please do not take offense to anything we make our characters say or the poetry that is performed. Slam poetry is very dear to my heart and I love that the artists can get up on stage and pour their fucking hearts and souls out like that. I love all the poems that I/we chose to use. Take a moment to watch the videos, they can make you laugh, cry, and really think. ^-^
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is an on going argument in our fandom. Who Tops, Gerard or Frank. Everyone has their theories depending on the era. _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I think that before Black Parade, Frank would pretty much always be the Top, but after when Gerard got sober and gained confidence, ahem Projekt Rev, there was no way the he was not Topping. My personal belief is that at the height of Black Parade when Gerard had Platinum hair was the best evidence. You all know from my writing how much of a Dom I make that character...well except for **Leopard Hakashu** , but that is the exception. ^0^
> 
> Anyway...The only addendum to our whole theory is LeATHERMOUTH!Frank. He is the only Frank that really gets to me personally because with the weight and the facial hair, not to mention the attitude he looks and sounds like a man who would take charge and....uh...yeah, I'm gonna leave it there. @~@
> 
> So the argument came down to if LeATHERMOUTH!Frank met Platinum!Gerard, who would come out on top. This is our version of how it would play out. We role played the entire thing with no script. I had no idea what she was going to do and she the same for me. We planned this for months now and it was so much fun, but as you will discover, like she did, that if you anticipate and plan carefully...well you will see. *smirk*
> 
> And now....
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _LET'S GET READY TO RUUMMMBBLLLEEEE_  
>   
> 

_***Time Stamp: April***_

Frank stepped annoyingly as Jamia pushed him towards the club he didn't want to attend.

"Jamia this is bullshit. My show comes on tonight. Don't you think if I wanted to be out I would've already been out?"

Jamia rolled her eyes even though Frank could not see it.

"Oh come on, I set up the DVR for you. You won't miss it. You have been trapped in the house all week, come have some fun!"

"Uh... I was trapped in my house all week because that was fun. When will you people learn that you don't have to go out to have fun. Also my definition is obviously not the same as yours."

"Oh suck it up Iero. Come on, Mikey is coming too. He said he would spring for shot pitchers.How can you pass up free booze?"

"Whooptie."

Frank reached back and took Jamia's hand off his back.

"The last time I checked I am a 25 year old man. I don't need a guide dog."

Frank ducked from the swing he knew Jamia was going to take at him.

"Ugh, you know what? You such an asshole! It’s a good thing you're gay Iero cause I don't know any chick that would let you fuck them with that kind of attitude!"

Jamia pushed him into the side of the building and stormed ahead.

"Nice job Frankie. Piss her off enough and her girlfriend will paint the bricks with your face."

Mikey leaned casually against the wall smirking.

"Shut up you twig. Why are you standing there holding the wall up? Come on fucker. Y'all dragged me here, well she did literally."

Mikey laughed and stepped ahead. He caught the door as Jamia opened it and held it for Frank.

"After you Madame."

He bowed low, but looked up with that fucking smirk again.

"You go first so I can kick you in your ass."

Frank pulled Mikey into a headlock and dragged him into the place with him. The hall was lit with fancy sconces that gave the place a dimming effect. The tables each had a small candle lamp on it. There were a few comfy looking easy chairs and sofas. Mikey spotted Jamia in the far corner where there was a sofa and an easy chair. He pulled away from Frank and ushered him to the spot. He plopped in the easy chair making Frank sit on the sofa. A waiter came over with a menu.

"Double espresso with a shot of sambucca. Jam?"

Jamia pushed the menu away too.

"Irish Coffee. Frank?"

"They don't have beer?"

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Just get him a Guinness."

"Very good Sir and the kitchen will be open in about a half an hour for snacks."

People started to pour into the place now and the seats were starting to fill up.

"Snacks? What the fuck is this Head Start?"

Frank looked around at the people. They were dressed to impress but he just sat in his white pants, shirt, shoes, and jean jacket. Nothing amazing…well unless you were him.

"Shut the fuck up Frank you are giving me a headache and I want to enjoy the show."

"Here we are."

The waiter placed a clear tall glass of coffee in front of Jamia that had whip cream on the top with chocolate shavings. In front of Mikey he placed an ornate straight tea cup steaming with a puddle of clear liquid floating on the top. For Frank he placed a bottle of Guinness and a pilsner style glass. He leaned over and popped the cap and began to pour it in the glass.

"I am a man. I can drink it out of the bottle. Beer in a glass is for pansys ."

Frank looked at Mikey's tea cup and shook his head.

"You do realize you're in public with that right?"

"Christ Mikey, why did we bring him again?"

Jamia was clearly getting pissed off. She picked up her coffee and licked off the whip cream. She then took a few sips of the sweet drink. Mikey stirred his cup with a tiny silver spoon to incorporate the alcohol into the coffee. He took a small sip.

"Easy Jam, let's order something to eat. You will feel better."

Mikey took the menu and scanned it. He ordered several appetizers for table.

"I didn't ask to come here in the first place Jamia so why are you angry with me?"

Frank was going to ignore her smart remark but then he realized he didn't have to. Had she not dragged him out the house she wouldn't be dealing with him. The only person she should be mad at is herself. Jamia turned to him with daggers in her eyes and venom in voice.

"Because you ungrateful son of a bitch, your friends, who you clearly do not deserve, want to take you out and have a good time with you and all you can do is bitch and moan about it! I mean fuck, we even paid your fucking cover and you still can't say thank you! Just get the fuck out of here!"

"Easy Jamia."

"No fuck you Mikey! I have had it with him!"

"Come on Jamia. Calm down. There's no need to get all uptight. This is how I am and you know it. You choose to stay friends with me. I'm the only one aloud to be a prick."

Frank rolled his eyes as he remembered something didn't say.

"And thank you. But I really can't help saying that you wouldn't have had to pay my cover if I didn't come."

Frank picked up his drink and took a swig.

"Can we smoke in here?"

"Fuck I hope so."

"Hey Gee, you made it."

Mikey made room for Gee on the arm of his chair. He took out two cigarettes and lit them both passing the other one to Mikey.

"Jamia, Frank, this is my brother Gerard. He is going to be performing tonight."

Gerard was hidden in a plain black hoodie with the hood still up. The cigarette stuck out just past the head opening. He held a hand out for Jamia.

"Nice to meet you guys."

Jamia shook it and then he aimed his hand at Frank.

Frank looked at the Gerard character's hand for a moment before deciding he probably shouldn't piss Jamia off more.

"What's up man."

Frank shook the dude's hand and sat back, pulling out his cigarettes, and lighting one. The guy didn't look like a performer, but then again how could Frank tell, what with the hood all in his face. Frank inhaled his cigarette and held the smoke briefly before blowing it out in the guy's direction.

"What are you auditioning for Robin of Sherwood?"

Gerard let out a honking style laugh and slapped his thigh holding his cigarette.

"Hey easy Gee, your getting ash on me!"

"Sorry Mikes. No Frank, let’s just say I like a little mystery to surround me."

Gerard looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, I gotta get ready. Later Mikes. Jamia, Frankie, nice to meet you."

Gerard disappeared as quickly as he arrived. Frank hadn't missed his ass while he walked away. At least he wasn't hiding that away because it was a nice sight. Frank looked at Mikey.

"Wow Frank, you're original and not subtle at all. Quick scoping out my brother's ass."

"Oh stop Mikey, even I think he has a nice ass and I have no interest."

"Whatever Jamia."

At that moment the food arrived. Frank reached for the fries and sat back with them in his lap. He took a few chicken fingers and stuffed them in his mouth. He held the fries out for Jamia to take some. Jamia declined them and went for the stuffed mushrooms. Mikey grabbed a piece of fried vegetable tempura and dipped it in the sauce. He crunched on it for a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. Our show will be starting in a moment. We have a few veterans tonight as well as some newcomers. Either way, please enjoy the show."

Frank scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"As if. What kind of club announces the bands like that?"

”Geeze Frankie, haven’t you figured it out yet? It’s not a club, it’s a coffee house. It’s slam poetry night.”

The lights go out so that only the candles are lighting the room. Everyone turns to the stage. A fairly large black woman makes her way to the stage. A soft spot light hits her. She is wearing a blue diagonal cut dress and blue tinted sunglasses.

"Hey yall, my name is Georgia Me and this is called "Full Figure Potential" A fat girls blues"

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fJc6RG0aok>

She clears her throat and begins to speak in a strong cadence.

_"Out of money, looking for a snack. Then I see Little Debbies face on a pack._

_Smiling inciting, inviting me to have a taste. With haste I waste to the destruction of my waist._

_As the sugar set in so does the disgust that i feel, I wish i had the power of will hoping someone would kill this gluttonous monster which rules my eyes which fills my belly with pies and cakes, bi products additives, and other shit. It's hard for me to quit."_

The woman starts to get into the poem now.

_"My diet includes everything, all kids of pork. People be asking me if I’ve been visited by the stork. See it's a sin to be seen as fat without children or medical condition so it leaves a girl fishing, for an excuse, to stop the abuse, i endure every day in every way, through ridicule and personal shame as I gain the unwanted fame from a group of yall guys who hollar out "BIG DRAWS"...as I pass by. I start to cry..."_

The crowd listens with rapture as the woman continues her crusade of her feelings. After a few more minutes she winds down her poem.

_"Now were supposed to respect everyone with different choices, beliefs, and hues..."_

She touches her face on that part.

_"But who gives a damn...about a fat girls blues. Full Figure Potential, my name is Georgia Me, thanks yall."_

Some of the crowd snaps their fingers in the air, but most do a polite clap. Jamia claps while Mikey snaps his fingers. Frank looks around at everyone and shakes his head. He mutters so only Jamia and Mikey can hear him.

"All she has to do is stop eating so damn much. It's not as hard as people make it seem."

"Says the man shoveling French fries and fried chicken strips in his face."

Mikey smirked, but Jamia had that look in her eyes again. She reached over and grabbed Frank by his coat collar causing him to drop his food.

"If I hear one more snide remark out of you, you are going to need a trip to the ER. Just watch the fucking show."

Frank pulled out of her grasp and sat back comfortably.

"I'm not the one that has a problem with my weight."

Frank deliberately kept his eyes off of Jamia. He knew she was way past done with him but he couldn't help it. He just spoke the truth.

"Yeah, you don't mind being fat, that's the problem."

"Shut up you two the next performer is coming on."

The next couple performers were local and new. You could see that they lacked the complete confidence that the first performer had. Still they did well and the audience responded. Mikey ordered a pitcher of sangria and Jamia smiled.

”Awww thanks Mikey.”

”No problem, I know you could use a little fortification, especially when dealing with Frankie here.”

Jamia laughed at that and Frank just grumbled and muttered a 'Fuck you Way' underneath it.

"Suck it Iero."

The next guy comes out and he is wearing a pink oversized sweater. He does a little spin before he puts down his water bottle and addresses the crowd.

_"My name is Baeu Sia and yes, as you may have guessed...I am Asian. What's up America? I don't mean to sound uppity, but Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon wasn't our one shot at love. It's the precursor of what's to come."_

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diNLPGHZbGM>

He jumps right into his poem with now intro. Now he backs up a little.

_"Oh hey, it's cool to like these Asian people as long as they are being Asian on the big screen, and it's in Asia, and it's a long time ago, and their dressed Asian, and their speaking Asian, thank God for sub titles, and who care if their kissing as long as they are kissing other Asians we have nothing to worry about right...WRONG MOTHER FUCKERS!"_

"What the fuck is he even talking about!? Someone get this guy. I can't believe I let you drag me here to listen to this shit."

Frank huffed and folded his arms. He was way past done. The crowd cheers though. They were really into it. This one is clearly an old favorite of theirs.

_"And we’re not just kissing other Asians, our mad sexy asses are getting play all over the ethnic spectrum! How the fuck do you think Tiger Woods, Rob Schneider, and Keanu Reeves were made! And you know what? It's only going to get bigger. The Asian invasion is a reality, cause we fuck so good and it's only gonna get bigger, am I ranting? FUCK YEAH and you are not shutting me up until the egg roll is recognized as an American food!"_

The crowd goes wild now clapping, stomping and snapping fingers. Frank bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"Please egg roll your ass off that stage and out of America."

Thankfully the crowd is too loud for anyone to hear him, but Mikey hits him in the chest hard.

"Dude, what the fuck!? Racist much?"

The crowd settles a little and the guy continues.

_"I'm not saying eliminate any one. I'm not a racist...YOU ARE TEXAS!. I'm just saying let's give America the melting pot it's always talked about and watch hair get darker, eyes get smaller, and everyone fuck that much better. I'm Baeu Sia. Thank you."_

He gets a standing ovation as he leaves the stage.

"Man, I love when he comes to town."

Gerard returns. His pants have changed from the jeans he was in and now he is wearing a basic pair of black slacks. He still has his hoodie on covering his head. He grabs a mushroom and pops it in his mouth and then steals some of Mikey's espresso.

"You guys enjoying the show? Eeewww, Mikey, this is cold!"

”Yeah? Well get your own next time or quit complaining.”

Gerard shrugs and downs the rest of the cup. He makes a face and then steals a sip of Jamia’s sangria to wash out the taste.

”That’s better.”

He licks his lips enjoying the taste of the fruity cocktail. Frank looks at Gerard's lips before speaking.

"I'm not."

Gerard looked down at Frank the way he was sitting. Completely closed off from taking in anything.

"Wow it's a shame, I thought you were a pretty broad guy..."

He let that stab linger there.

"But I guess I was wrong. Catch you after the show Mikey, I'm up next."

Mikey laughed and Jamia joined in. He snapped his fingers at Frank and then left. Frank watched Gerard walk away and shrugged. He wasn't quite bothered by the boy trying to come at him. It was more entertaining than this get up they have going on. Frank looked at the stage and waited patiently to see what this hooded creature would come up with.

"All right folks, now coming to a stage is a local favorite."

Before the man could finish his introduction that audience exploded in applause.

"Wow, so I will keep it brief. Here he is Gerard Way."

The audience kept up the noise as Gerard made his way to the stage. He turned his back and the sound of his zippered hoodie being undone was heard through the mike. He shrugged it off showing that he was wearing a boring black coat under it. He placed it on the stool and turned around. Frank couldn't help the fact that his mouth fell open slightly. He was not expecting to see what he saw. The boy had platinum blond hair and was dressed as a fucking priest. All Frank wanted to do was take him and make him repent for his sins. Which one of them, was looking so fucking good on stage. That in itself is a sin. Frank shifted in his seat a little and kept his eyes on Gerard. He stared darkly at him. He was commanding the stage but Frank knew he wasn't a total control person. He was sure he could control him. Wait, what? Why the hell was Frank's brain going there? There's no way he would try and do anything with Mikey's brother. But then again…No fuck that. The boy was just a boy. He was nothing special. He just looked good. The problem was about to speak the same boring bullshit everyone else did on that stage.

"Yeah Gee! Get’em!"

Mikey cat called at Gerard and that made him smile. Mikey had heard this one before, but he loved the theatrics that he brought to it. Gerard stepped to the edge of the stage and brought his arms up and the crowd roared. He lived for this shit. He noticed that Mikey's friends Jamia and Frank had his eyes. Jamia was interested in seeing where Gerard was going, but Frank, Frank had a look in his eyes that Gerard had seen many a time...lust. This made Gerard want to give his best performance...and maybe there would be an encore in his bedroom.

"Can the congregation please give me silence."

 

Everyone shut up immediately. Gerard loved the command he had. He held the mike and smirked as he spoke his poem.

_"Well, I know a thing about contrition, Because I got enough to spare. And I'll be granting your permission, 'Cause you haven't got a prayer. Well I said hey, hey hallelujah; I'm gonna come on sing the praise. And let the spirit come on through ya, we got innocence for days!"_

Some of the crowd shouted amen and Gerard smiled at this.

_"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell, Everybody burn the house right down. And say, ha What I wanna say Tell me I'm an angel, Take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, Kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, Take this to my grave."_

Frank sat staring at him and even smirked at one point. Okay, so maybe this wasn't a complete bore. His words were pretty good, and if put with music it would be amazing, seeing as though Frank is a musician, just on break. The man could hold a crowd, Frank would give him that. He even looked even better with the smiles and faces he was pulling. Frank couldn't help that he wanted that boy in the worst way. He wasn't about to admit that though, not to anyone. Maybe if the chance arises Frank would jump on him; and he means that as literal as it sounds. Frank's cock even jumped at the 'kick me like a stray' comment because come on. Frank being as controlling as he is that is a turn on for him. He wouldn't actually beat his ass... well maybe... but not in that way. Frank never took his eyes off the boy, or the pretty lips reciting those words. His brain was thinking of plenty of things he could do with that mouth besides speaking. Gerard suddenly dropped to his knees and leaned forward and began chanting.

_"S-I-N, I S-I-N S-I-N, I S-I-N S-I-N, I S-I-N S-I-N, I S-I-N"_

He then got up and stuck a hand on his hip and canted it a little to a beat only he could hear in his head as he cadenced the next part.

_"You play ring around the ambulance, well like you never gave a care. So get the choir boys around you, it’s a compliment, I swear. And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, I wanna hear you sing the praise, I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, we got innocence for days!"_

In his head he repeated the same line he had earlier, but instead of speaking them out loud. He began to remove the jacket taking care to keep the white collar on. He did this because the next part of the performance got physical and he knew he was going to sweat. Frank moved closer to the edge of his seat, if that was possible, and turned his body fully to the stage. He hated that this boy held his attention so well. He had looked fucking heavenly on his knees and Frank wanted to see him there in a bedroom. Gerard moved from the middle of the stage to the side further away from his brother and his friends as he cadenced the next line.

_"You better run like the devil, 'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!"_

He then moved back to the side closer to Mikey. He looked at Mikey and Mikey smirked. He knew why he did it this way.

_"You better hide up in the alley, 'cause they're never gonna find you a home!"_

Gerard dropped to his knees once again and ran a hand down his thigh and then up the inside.

_"And as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creepin' up these halls."_

He then grabbed the front of his shirt, which was created to tear away for this poem especially, and ripped it open revealing his pale while chest. While the audience is paying attention this he secretly moves a paint packet to his hand so that when he hits it against his chest on the next line it bursts open with a strong splash of blood like red.

_"I've been a bad motherfucker Tell your sister I'm another Go! Go! Go!"_

Frank was stunned. He couldn't even move. All he heard was the loud roar of the audience in his ear and Gerard's screams. This boy was something else and Frank had to get him by the end of the night. He bit his lip and smoothed his hand over his cock without even trying to be discreet. Frank put his chin in the palm of his hand as he let his elbow rest on his knee. He stared up at Gerard as he continued to wow the crowd.

”Fuck yeah Gee!”

Gerard gave a slight smile to Mikey. That part got him every time, but he loved the reaction that he got from Frank. Now he had overheard Frank's comments about all the other performers so he knew that he was about to get Frank good as soon as his poem was over. Gerard crawled back to the center of the stage and pushed the hand with no paint on it in his hair. With the other he reached back and pulled out the bottle of "holy" water that he had hidden under the stool. He brought the ornate flask to the front and grinned at the audience, purposefully not looking at Frank.

_"And I said, say, What I wanna say Tell me I'm an angel, Take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, Kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, Take this to my grave."_

He opened the flask and poured the liquid over his body which went from clear to black on contact with the chemical that he released on his skin earlier. He loved science. He began to thrash around on the stage as if he was being burned. He writhed and moaned and gasped and spit out the final lines of his poem.

_"Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. So get up! So get out! S-I-N, I S-I-N!"_

He ended it by pretending to impale his chest with a wooden cross. He tipped back on his back and remained still. At first nothing was heard and then the clapping and snapping filled the room. He sat up and smiled. The emcee came over and helped him to stand.

"Wow Gerard, that was an amazing performance piece! What do you call it?"

Gerard smiled.

"It's called House of Wolves and it is about the Catholic priest cover up."

Now the audience was even more impressed...well except for one. Frank was now rolling his eyes since Gerard wasn't performing anymore. He sat back and shook his head.

"House Of Wolves? Looked more like 'The Last Exorcism'."

Frank pulled out another cigarette and placed it between his lips and sparked it. The show was over then and some got ready to leave while others ordered more drinks and food. The place would not close for another few hours. Gerard came out still in costume, but with a towel around his neck. His chest was still red and exposed.

"Hey guys."

"Gee man, that was fucking amazing! I mean when I helped you rehearse it you didn’t tell me about all that!"

"Yeah, well you have to keep some of the mystery right?"

"I thought it was amazing! I mean the way you just put it out there that they were getting away with murder!"

"Thanks Jamia! It’s nice when someone gets the messages."

Gerard ordered himself a Guinness when the waiter came by.

"So Frankie, what did you think of all the performances tonight?"

Frank twisted his lips.

"All or yours?"

He took a drag off his cigarette and let the smoke seep out slowly. Gerard laughed watching Frank trying to gauge him carefully. The waiter arrived with his beer. Gerard took it a waved away the glass. He leaned forward so that Frank got a good look at his exposed skin and he popped the top of the beer using the edge of the table. He took a strong swig of it and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well of course I want to hear about myself, but yeah, all of them. I myself am good friends with Beau Sia. His boyfriend is really sweet and Georgia has the sweetest smile."

Now that Frank knew he knew both of them, he wanted to see what he said. He knew that Frank had designs on him, but he would find out that Gerard was not an easy catch.

"Well I'm sorry but your friends didn't entertain me much."

Frank puffed on his cigarette and sat forward with his arms resting on his knees.

"You however... were very entertaining."

Frank ashed his cigarette.

"I wouldn't get too excited though seeing as though you didn't have much competition. I did love you words. I'm a lyricist so I know how to appreciate certain words."

Gerard did not expect anything less. He shrugged and turned to talk to Jamia and Mikey completely ignoring Frank.

*

*

*

"Gerard, hey, I have a guy that wants to interview you for the Village Voice."

"Oh Awesome, thanks Tony."

Gerard finished his beer and said goodbye to everyone...well except Frank. He waved the man off. He headed down where the dressing room was.

"Hi Gerard, my name is Gabe."

"Hey nice to meet you, let me just go get changed."

"Sure."

Gerard went into the room and cleaned up his chest. He then slipped into his jeans and a tight fitting turtle neck. He did not know if they wanted to take pictures, but he looked good in this outfit. He tossed a jacket on and then left the room. The guy was still standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"So, let’s get started shall we?"

*

Frank sat on the couch thinking about a way to get on Gerard's good side long enough to fuck him. He then shrugged to himself. If being himself wasn't enough then he wasn't about to go for it. He finished off the rest of his beer and stood up.

"I'm heading to the bathroom."

Jamia and Mikey nodded but continued to talk to each other. Frank walked off into the direction that Gerard went and saw him standing there talking to the reporter guy. Frank ignored them and walked into the bathroom. He handled his business and washed his hands. He wiped his hands on his pants and then left out the bathroom. His ears perked up and he looked over in Gerard's direction. The guy was clearly hitting on Gerard. Frank watched to see how far this would go.

"So thank you Gerard for the great interview. It was nice to go get know the man behind the music, so to speak. Think I could get to know more of you...off the record?"

Gerard rolled his eyes inwardly. This guy was about as transparent as cellophane. At least when Frank hit on him earlier it was blatant. This was just pathetic.

"Sorry honey, I don't think that my boyfriend would like it."

"Oh? Well you never mentioned having one in the interview. You sure you are not making him up because you are worried what I would think of you?"

This made the guy move even further into Gerard's personal space. He reached up and ran a finger down his jaw. Gerard shivered with disgust, but of course the other guy took it the wrong way.

"I see, so maybe you like a little danger? If you do have one, you like to fool around behind his back and hope you get caught hmmm? I like that idea."

"No seriously, I need to get home and..."

Frank came out of the shadows he was in and walked over to Gerard. Frank looked at the guy condescendingly.

"I think you have the wrong idea.

Frank pointed to Gerard.

" All of _this_ belongs to me."

Frank wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Did you tell him you are taken?"

At that moment Gerard had never been so grateful that Frank thought he was God's gift.

"I tried to, but I think he has a problem understanding the English language."

Gabe looked down, literally, at the short shit who was holding Gerard possessively. No way could this boy handle what he saw on stage. Gabe figured it must have been just a protective friend. Maybe it was his brother. He remembered Gerard talking about one. Yeah, that was it.

"That's cute guys. I get that your baby brother is protective of you, but there is no reason for him to get between us. Now why don’t you run along _sonny_ and let the grownups get back to talking."

Gerard's eyes went wide. This man did not know what he just said. Gerard had seen the way Mikey looked after attending a concert of Frank's. If this was any indication of what kind of performer Frank was, he better duck and fast.

"I don't think you heard correctly bitch. He's anything but my brother. Now I think you better run along before I run your face into that fucking wall behind you."

Frank let go of Gerard and stood defiantly in front of the guy who thought he was tough Tony because he had height over Frank. He loved when people underestimated him for being small. He was always more than willing to prove them wrong and this situation would be no different.

"Right...seriously Gee, are you going to let this child talk..."

Frank reached up and grabbed the guy by the throat and pushed him back until he was against the wall. Frank then took his right hand off his neck and back smacked the shit out of him. His head turned sharply and Frank punched it back the other way, knocking his head into the wall.

"You're not so tough now huh 'sonny'?"

The guy reached up and got one good shot on the side of Frank's face. Frank kneed him in his stomach repeatedly and when he started falling over Frank smacked him again, knocking him to the floor.

"Now if you don't mind us 'grown ups' have to get home like he told you. Are you done?"

Frank stared down at the guy wiping the blood from his face.

"All right, that's enough, let's go Frankie."

Frank stood up and backed away from the guy. He looked down at him and then back at Gerard.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he just shook me up a little."

Gerard looked at the guy groaning on the floor.

"Uh...I think we should get out of here."

"Yeah. Lead the way."

Frank looked down at his now dirty white attire. He didn't mind it though because he was always dirty in some way onstage. Gerard led Frank to the back of the venue and out the fire door. He walked to his car and leaned against it pulling out a cigarette. He lit it and blew out the smoke.

"Man, what a fucking night. I could use a drink."

"We could go back to my place or a bar on the way. I'd rather my house so I can get out of these clothes."

Frank made it obvious that he wasn't giving Gerard much of an option to go to his own place cause then he could just go in and leave Frank hanging. Not that Frank was going to try anything Gerard didn't want to do. He actually wanted to spend time with Gerard so he could show him he's not a complete jerk. Maybe get to know him a bit since he is Mikey's brother. He has to see him around some time.

"We can stop at your place to change and then head to the bar."

"Fine. We're obviously taking your car since I was dragged here by Jamia."

Frank pulled out his cigarettes and lit another one. He really needed to slow down with smoking.

"Do you allow smoking in your car?"

Gerard waved his cigarette around like it was a big duh sign. He was trying to play it cool, but truthfully he was kind of still fucked up by what happened to him.

"Yeah, just watch out for the carpet. No ashing on it."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's just get going. The sooner we get that drink the better."

Frank knew Gerard was lying but he ignored it. He walked around to the other side of the car and entered when Gerard unlocked the door. He buckled up and looked at Gerard like he was crazy.

"Buckle up. What is wrong with you?"

"Right."

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzY2-GRDiPM>

Gerard buckled up and then turned the car on. Saul Williams filled the car and he sighed a bit. It was good to listen to classic slam poetry for the trip. He knew that Frank was raising his brow at the way the man was going on and on with his tirade, and it made Gerard laugh a little and relax more. He followed Frank's directions to his house. He saw the bar they would go to not too far away. They could walk there and then Gerard would not have to worry about getting drunk.

"Nice place."

It was nicer than Gerard expected it to be. Frank must have had a cleaning lady or something. No way he kept it this nice on his own.

"Why do you look surprised?"

" I kind of expected you to live in a rundown apartment building."

"That actually hurt a little."

Gerard felt bad now.

"All right man come on, let's get going. Let's get you out of those clothes and got some hard liquid in me."

Frank's brain went in another direction. 'Hard' and 'in me' kept swirling through it.

"Uh... you could help yourself to a drink. My bar is in the dining room."

Frank pointed to his left and took off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Soon as I got finished we can go. Come find me in my room if you get bored alone."

Frank walked down the hallway and into his room. He turned on the light and started getting his clothes together. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper. He walked into his bathroom and started washing the sweat off his face. Gerard walked around the place looking at everything. He saw music magazines and pictures of Frank and his band being interviewed. It was kind of interesting. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whisky. He looked for a shot glass, but it seemed like they were not kept at the bar. Gerard looked down the hall to see Frank not there. he quickly opened the bottle and took a good pull. He did this two more times feeling the burn in his throat. He really needed it. Then he walked into the kitchen to find a glass. Frank finished with his face and a quick once over his body and was out of the bathroom. He took off his shoes and pants. He went and picked up the new clean pair of white pants and slipped them on. He then did the same with his shirt. He put his shoes back on and went into the bathroom again to brush the stale taste of cigarettes out of his mouth.

”Seriously?”

Still no success in finding a glass, but Gerard managed to finish a 5th of the bottle by the time Frank emerged from where ever he was.

"Hey Frankie, ready to go?"

Frank took the bottle from Gerard's hand and tipped it back. He took a few pulls and then gave it back to Gerard.

"I am now. You can just sit that down anywhere."

Frank walked over to grab his jacket and put it. He grabbed his keys and wallet and fixed his collar.

"How are you feeling now cause I know you were lying before. You don't have to lie to me. Besides, I hate liars."

"I'm good. Really good."

Gerard felt the whisky washing over him. He felt loose and relaxed again.

"Okay good. Let's go Blondie."

Frank opened the door and stepped out of the house. Gerard sauntered out of the house and down the sidewalk with Frank to where the bar was. When he got there a couple was leaving and held the door for him. He made his way to the bar. He made himself a home at the end barstool near the wall. A cute, but empty headed bartender made his way over. His name tag said Steven.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?"

"A dirty martini please Steven."

"You got it."

The bartender winked at him and disappeared to make his drink. Frank leaned against the bar next to Gerard and scanned the selections. He decided to just go with his regular bottled beer.

"Hey! When you're finished with my boy here could you get me a beer. doesn't matter what kind."

"Your boy?"

"He's messing with you. He's my brother's best friend."

"Oh okay, here's your martini ."

The guy dipped down below and pulled up a bottle beer and popping the cap placed it on the bar for Frank.

"So…”

”Gerard”

Gerard, nice. Where is your brother?"

"Entertaining another friend."

"So what do you do?"

"I write comics and perform poetry."

"Nice, I'd like to see you some time."

"That might be arranged."

"Hey, yo, can I get a beer?"

"Coming!"

The bartender lightly touched Gerard's hand.

"I'll be back later and we can finish our discussion."

Frank took a quick pull from his drink and sat the bottle down.

"You know it's funny, if I made a pass at you I'd probably get laughed at... like you've been doing all night. But you spoke with him. That guy doesn't even look like he could handle you. I'm not just speaking sexually either."

Frank took another sip of his beer.

"Would I actually have a chance with you or am I too much of an asshole?"

Gerard was taken aback by Frank's honesty. It was refreshing. He decided to be honest back.

"I will admit that I thought you were hot when I first met you, but your attitude really turned me off, especially about my friends and my poetry. That is part of who I am. I mean all I know is that you are in a band. How would you like me dogging what you do without even giving it a real chance?"

Gerard took a sip of his martini. It was perfect and went down smoothly.

"How about we start again?"

Gerard held his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Gerard. I am a comic book writer and I write and perform political slam poetry on the side."

Frank smiled and took Gerard's hand in his.

"I'm Frank. I enjoy comics and poetry. I'm also an asshole... sometimes."

Frank wasn't lying either. He loves poetry. He's been writing it since he was young but if it didn't touch his heart somehow he didn't give it the time of day.

"I really enjoyed your performance."

"Thank you. It's interesting; sometimes I hear a beat or melody as I am writing. It’s in my head as I perform. I wonder what it would be like to set my words to music."

Gerard finishes his martini and signals for another one.

"Maybe I could make that happen for you…if you're interested."

Frank belched loudly.

"Excuse me."

Gerard laughed. This man was trying to so hard and he was clearly out of his element. Gerard decided to take pity on him. He leaned over and whispered in Frank's ear.

"Oh I am interested and if you are, I can make something happen for you."

Frank looked at Gerard and then laughed.

"Whoa there... I make one offer and you're ready to jump into bed. I should've offered earlier."

Gerard smirked and then stretched making his shirt look even tighter on him as he brought his hands behind his head and lounged against the bar wall.

"Oh, well if you have no interest, I am sure I can entertain myself with Steven over there."

As if on cue, Steven came over and brought Gerard's new martini. Gerard brought one hand down and touched Steven's hand. Steven lightly ran a finger over it.

"Thanks Steven."

"No problem sweetheart. Hey Bro, you need another beer yet?"

Frank looked at the guy.

"No. What I need is for you to keep your hands to yourself."

He arched a brow and nodded towards Gerard to indicate what he was referring to. Steven looked at Frank and then at Gerard. Gerard just shrugged and picked up the martini glass. Steven smirked and leaned on the bar near Gerard.

"Well, he did say that you were not together when you arrived, so unless you can prove otherwise, I can put my hands where ever he will let me."

"A lot can happen in a couple minutes."

Frank pulled Gerard over to him and kissed him full on the mouth. He held him at the waist, but pulled back and looked over at the guy.

"See? Now go find someone else to out your hands on, he’s got mine all over him."

Gerard's head was spinning. He did not think that Frank would go for it like that. He liked how the bartender apologized and ran away when dismissed.

"Well you certainly go for what you want don't you?"

Frank smirked.

"You could say that."

Frank pulled out his wallet to pay for the drinks. He dropped the bills on the bar and picked up his beer and chugged it down.

”Drink up so we can get out of here.”

Gerard looked at the drink and then at Frank and smirked.

"I find myself thirsty for something else."

Frank smiled and sat the beer bottle back down. He put his arm back around Gerard and kissed him again. He took his time this go around. He tasted the gin and cigarettes and loved it. Gerard tasted dirty... like sin.

"Let's go."

They stumbled back to Frank's apartment. The whole time that Frank was trying to unlock the door Gerard was draped across his back biting on his neck and running his hands over his chest.

"Am I distracting you too much Frankie?”

"Fuck. Chill."

Frank chuckled and shouldered Gerard off of him softly.

"I need to get inside."

Frank laughed at what he said. He finally opened the door and walked inside with Gerard on his back again. He kicked the door close and turned around to Gerard. He pushed him against the door and felt him up as he explored his mouth for the second time that night.

"You taste so good."

Frank went back in for another kiss. He bit Gerard's lip softly and tugged on it. Gerard moaned softly and reached down to grab Frank's ass.

"Show me your bedroom Frankie."

Frank kissed Gerard on his cheek before pulling back and taking Gerard's hand and leading him to his room.

”Nice décor.”

Gerard walked into the bedroom and pushed Frank onto the bed.He took his jacket off and lay it where he could reach it easily. He had a few things that might come in handy in there. He crawled over top of him and grinds down on Frank's erection with his own.

"I want to taste you."

Gerard slid backwards and slipped his finger in the waist band of Frank's white pants dragging them off his thighs. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his cock sprang out and Gerard licked his lips. He leaned over and took the head in his mouth and nibbled on it just a little.

"Fuck."

Frank looked down at Gerard and almost just came at the sight of him like that. He looked damn good on his knees.

"You look good."

Gerard continued to tease Frank's head.

"Shit. Suck it Gee."

Gerard did not need any encouragement. Frank tasted amazing. Like sweat and musk and Gerard pushed him all the way down so he could bury his nose in the course hair. He swallowed and could feel Frank seize up. He already had him close. Gerard was trying to decide if he wanted to finish him off now of after. He pulled off with a pop.

"On your knees baby. I wanna taste all of you."

Frank's stomach churned and he had to stop and make sure he heard right.

"What?"

"Come on, up up, on the bed. Haven't you ever had anyone do that for you before?"

Gerard should not be too shocked. Some guys were just not into eating ass. He knows it has been a long time since someone did it to him, but he was not selfish enough to not offer it to someone else.

"Um... I don't…didn’t take you for someone who... fuck."

Frank got up and crawled onto the bed fully. He couldn't believe Gerard was about to do this.

"Hey look if you are not into that, we can just fuck. It’s cool really."

Guess he figured out Frank wrong. Oh well. The night was not completely ruined.

"I didn't say that. I'm not on my knees for nothing. Just do it."

A smile lit up Gerard's face like it was Christmas and he just received the best gift ever. He reached up and pulled Frank in by his shirt and kissed him passionately. He tasted as much as he could of him. When he pulled off Frank lifted and eye brow at him and Gerard just smirked.

"I figured that you might not want to kiss me after I was done."

"You figured right. But you never know."

Gerard laughed and pulled Frank's shirt off.

"All right sailor, turn around, on your knees and show me that gorgeous ass of yours."

Frank turned around as he was instructed and got on his knees. He looked back and smirked at Gerard. Gerard smirked back and then dropped to his knees and pushed his face right in. He lapped and sucked around the opening and then dove his tongue right in. He loved feeling Frank shudder and shake under his administration. Gerard slipped off his jeans and started to jerk himself off gathering his pre cum on his fingers. When they were slick he brought one up and slowly started to push it in next to his tongue.

"Fuuuuck, oh!"

Frank's brain began to whirl. He was not expecting that. He had to stop Gerard sooner or later but, it felt so good. Gerard moved his finger in and out along with his tongue. It was so tight and felt good. He pulled his tongue out and slipped in a second finger now concentrating on licking the outside and down to his balls.

"Oh Gerard. Y-you have t-to stop. Stop.

Although Frank was telling Gerard to stop he kept pushing back. Gerard was stretching him with two fingers and then he added a third now searching for that point that would make Frank completely lose it.

"Why baby? You are loving it and if you love my fingers, you are going to love my cock."

Frank's walls clamped around Gerard's fingers and Frank shouted loudly at Gerard hitting his spot.

"Fuck. Pull out, pull out."

Gerard did as he was told and fished in the pocket of his jeans for the condom that he always carried...you know, just in case.

"All right Frankie, easy there."

Frank pulled away from Gerard and turned around. He reached down and opened up Gerard’s pants and pushed them off his thighs. Gerard had to lay down to let him get the rest of it off. Gerard knew his jeans were way too tight, but fuck it, he knew he looked good in them. Frank pushed Gerard back to the headboard and took both of his hands in his and placed them above Gerard's head. He started licking and sucking on Gerard's neck and grinding his cock into Gerard's.

"Fuck. So much pre cum. I like it."

Frank slowly slid down until he was at eye level with Gerard's hard on.

"Now it's my turn to taste you."

Frank licked his lips before leaning forward and lapping up Gerard's pre cum.

"So good."

He then took Gerard into his mouth and slid down to the base. He bobbed his head up and down, loving the taste of Gerard coating his tongue. He swirled his tongue around and around and swallowed around Gerard.

"Fuck! Oh God, you are good with your mouth Frankie."

Gerard was writhing and pushing up his hips. His was worried that he was choking Frank, but he heard no complaints so he continued to fuck his mouth. He was gripping the condom tightly in his hand worried he might puncture the package with his nails.

”Ah Frankie.”

Frank loved the way Gerard fucked up into his mouth. He liked the feeling of being used in that way. He didn't want to make Gerard cum like this so he pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head a few times before pulling off. He started jerking Gerard's cock in his hand firmly while he stuck his fingers into his mouth and coated them with spit. He pulled them out once he was satisfied and pushed Gerard's legs open a little more. He wasn't satisfied with this position so he took his hand from Gerard's cock and pushed his leg up and let it rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his spit soaked fingers at Gerard's entrance and then pushed on finger in slowly.

"Whoa whoa, easy there, you are gonna make me cum before we fuck."

Gerard dropped his legs off of Frank's shoulder and lightly pushed away from him. He panted from all the energy he had expended, but he still had the stamina he would need to fuck Frank into the mattress.

"I was kinda tryna get to that."

"Wait...get to what?"

Gerard was confused now. Did Frank think that he was going to fuck him? Oh no, that was not happening. Gerard rolled off the bed and stood next to it folding his arms across his chest. He took on an intimidating stance. Frank needed to understand what was going to happen here.

"Look Frank, I think you are slightly confused here."

He held the condom up for Frank to see.

"I was getting ready to fuck you."

Frank laughed obnoxiously.

"You can't really be serious right now."

Frank got up off the bed and took the same stance as Gerard.

"Whatever gave you the ludicrous idea that you would be getting your cock in my ass?"

"Uh, the fact that you loved having my tongue and fingers up your ass. Shit you could have taken my whole fist I bet."

Gerard had to laugh, they were like two alpha males circling each other. Well Gerard was not backing down on this one. He was determined to have Frank on his knees and be deep inside him before the night ended.

"Oh come on. If this is gonna be a onetime thing I think I will definitely be getting my cock up your ass."

Frank thought Gerard had to be insane. There was no way he would pass up the chance at getting inside of him. He had the perfect ass for fucking and that's what Frank was determined to do. Fuck it.

"Sorry there sunshine, that was never on the menu for tonight. Now be a good little boy and get back on your knees so I can fuck you so hard that you won't remember what year it is."

"Now _that_ was never on the fucking menu. Who the fuck do you think you are? Where was all this when that guy was trying to rough you up?"

Frank knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as it left his mouth. Gerard's eyebrows raised and then his face hardened. He had this bastard’s number now.

"Oh. So you thought because I was being man handled by that asshole, that you would just slide in like the big fucking hero and save the poor damsel and I would show my gratitude by bending over your couch!?"

Gerard stalked towards Frank pushing his chest hard causing him to lose his footing, but not go down. He dealt with arrogant sons of bitches that mistaked him for an easy lay. They found out that they were wrong and now Frank was going to find out too.

"Shall we point out the fact that I am still half-dressed and you are completely stripped."

That kind of struck Frank and hard.

"Fuck you."

Frank grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on.

"That is not what I thought and that's not how I am. I thought I was helping out my best friend's brother. I thought I could get to fucking know you and calm you down. You're the one who damn near wanted to be fucked at the bar with all that talking in my ear shit."

Frank walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants.

Well now who was acting like the girl. Frank was practically throwing a temper tantrum. Gerard could not hold it in. He started fucking laughing.

"Oh my God! You wanted to fuck me? You are the one stomping around here like a scorned lover. This is fucking rich!"

Gerard grabbed his jeans and slid his legs into them jumping to get them to his waist. Fucking tight jeans. He picked up his jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

"Listen honey, call me when you are ready to face the fact that you belong on the bottom."

Gerard headed for the door. Frank rushed over and pushed the door that Gerard was pulling open, shut hard.

"So because I wanted to be your friend that makes me a bottom? Where the fuck is your logic? You belong on the bottom pretty boy. You were quick to get on your knees and suck my cock, how about you be quick to get on your knees and take that same cock up your pretty fucking ass!?"

Where the fuck did this guy get _his_ logic?

"Friend? You wanted to be my friend? So you does that mean the fucking leer and drool all over Mikey's chest too when he bends over? Yeah, I thought so. Friendship was the last thing on your mind there sweetheart."

Gerard grabbed Frank's arm and pulled it off the door.

"And I suck cock because I like it and I know I am damn fucking good at it. Same reason I ate you out. None of that shit makes me a bottom. Not in this life time."

"You're a fucking idiot. You do know that most people in relationships are friends with their significant other right? I never once said I didn't think about fucking you but I also thought that since you're Mikey's brother I should get to know you better seeing as though I'd be seeing you around. So much for trying to be anything but an asshole. You know what, people like you is why I never actually be nice. If you wanna fuck something up the ass fuck yourself!”

Frank looked over at the dropped condom on the floor.

"And you're forgetting your condom. Do you walk around with a condom in hope that someone will bend over for you? Well sorry, it won't be me."

The little shit made sense. Maybe they should have started out as a friendship, but Gerard was so sure that Frank just wanted a quick fuck that he thought with his _head_ instead. Oh well too late now.

"Fine, then lets end this shit right now. You stay friends with Mikey and I will stay the fuck out of your way."

Again Gerard went for the bedroom door when his phone rang. He sighed and looked at who it was. Great, all he needed was “clingy can’t take no for an answer, it was shitty sex” guy to call now.

"Hello?"

"No nothing important."

"No, I'm not feeling up to it tonight."

"Look, I fucking said no!"

”Take a fucking hint! It was lousy sex, I didn’t cum end of discussion, don’t call me again!”

Gerard hung up the phone. He briefly realized that he just said all that in front of Frank, but he didn’t care at this point. He smoothed out his platinum hair and made to leave again.

”Wow.”

Frank really didn't want Gerard to leave and that bothered him to the core. Even after what he just heard.

"Look Gerard..."

Frank didn't know what to say. He knows how much lousy sex sucks and not cumming is the worst. He sighed deeply and then moved closer to Gerard. Frank looked at him and did the last thing he expected to do after arguing with him. Also after Gerard ate his ass. He kissed him.

”Mmmph”

Gerard's mind blanked. Wasn't he in an argument a few minutes ago with this man? Now he was being pushed against the bedroom door he was trying to leave from. He had to admit that Frank was a good kisser. He kind of melted into it without even trying. He realized what was happened and pushed Frank away carefully.

"Frank wait, stop. What's going on here?"

"Kissing."

"Thank you captain obvious, I can see that and not that I am not enjoying it because you are a really good kisser but, a minute ago we were at each other’s throats. So what changed?"

"God... can't you just fucking go with it? I don't wanna explain anything."

Frank didn't want to explain because he was trying to figure it out himself. He didn't know why he wanted Gerard so much he just did. He wasn't about to confess that though.

”Fine, no explaining.”

All right, Gerard could go with it, but he was going to do it his way. He leaned forward and kissed Frank again pushing into his mouth with his tongue and fighting for dominance. He began walking Frank backwards to the bed. He dropped his jacket in the same place as before He pushed Frank down and crawled into his lap. He moved from kissing his mouth to his jaw and then up to his ears. He sucked on his earlobe lightly.

"Is this what you wanted Frankie?"

Frank moaned and held onto Gerard's hips.

"I'm not complaining."

"Good."

Gerard began to grind down on Frank continuing to push him backwards till he was flat on his back.

"Can I take these off again?"

Gerard hooked his fingers against the waist band of Frank's new pajama pants. He tickled the hair on his groin and he moved them back and forth.

"Mmmm, yeah."

Gerard reached out and began to slowly move the pants back off. It was like deja vu from before. Now would the same thing happen that did before?

"Are you going to freak out if I go down on you again?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Never mind."

It was like the last hour never happened. So fine, Gerard could get behind that idea. He pulled Frank's pants the rest of the way off and got on his knees taking him in his mouth once more.

"Ahhhh... oh!"

Gerard was lying when he said he is good at sucking cock because he's fucking great at it. Frank's face was to the side pressed tightly into the mattress. His hand was in his hair and his hips were moving up into Gerard. Now this was where Gerard was comfortable. With a cock in his mouth, but not his ass. Oh he had done it before, make no mistakes, but most of the time, he was still in control. He liked control, it made him feel safe. That is why he could handle cock sucking. If the guy pisses him off, one little bite of flick at his balls and he is done and Gerard is out the door. Speaking of balls. Gerard remembered that Frank liked that a lot. A whole lot. If he could get him to cum, then the other situation would disappear. He pulled off and continued to jerk him while he ducked down to lap at his balls.

"Fuck... Gerard. I'm gonna... no. I can't... wait Gee."

Frank was falling apart but he didn't want to so soon. He wanted to feel Gerard wrapped around him and not just his mouth.

"Gee... h-how about a propositioooooon?"

"Hmmm?"

Gerard did not stop jerking him off, but he let Frank know that he was listening by coming up from his balls. He knows he must look a sight and he licked his lips to Frank's groans.

"What did you have in mind Frankie?"

"H-how about.. we switch off? Shit!"

"Awww, but why? I am enjoying this and I can't wait to taste you. Did Mikey tell you that I swallow? That I love having cum in my mouth, on my lips, my face, hell pretty much everywhere. How does that grab you Frankie? Want to cum all over me?"

It may sound strange to some people, but Mikey and him were really close and they talked about everything, including their sex lives so it would not be strange if he told Frank about what Gerard could do. Gerard was pretty proud of those skills.

"Oh fuck.. baby... I meant.. fu-fucking... fucking! Switch oooooff OFF li-like that?"

Frank's head was gone. The thought of cumming all over Gerard rocked his world. He damn near came at the mention of it but he had to hold on.

”You sure?”

Gerard rose up on his knees and briefly let go of Frank's cock as he took off his shirt. He then pushed his way between Frank's legs so that his chest was pressed against Frank's cock. He did not have breasts of course, but he knew he could create some friction.

"I have been told that I make a pretty picture all dressed in white."

Gerard shoved two fingers in his mouth and sucked on this obscenely for a few moments. He then pulled them out and went down to suck on just the head as he moved his fingers down between Frank's legs and pressed on his prostate from the outside.

"Fuck! Gee!"

Frank had to pull back. He was so close to blowing his load. He had a lot of practice with holding back though, so that was the only thing keeping him safe right now.

"Baby... baby. Let me fuck you. I promise I'll let you fuck me. Please just..."

Gerard was intrigued now. He pulled off and looked at Frank. This had to be some kind of trick. No way they could fuck each other unless he was talking toys.

"Now, how do you propose to "pull" that off Frankie hmmm?"

Gerard pulled on Frank's balls slightly when he said pull to him.

"Just.. let me f-fuck, oh fuck! Let me fuck you and then when we know we're almost there... I-I-I'll pull out... and let yoooou oh fuck! Oh I'll let you fuck meee until... until we cuuuum! Oh! But you have to s-stop n-now."

Frank looked down at Gerard as he panted hard at the treatment Gerard was giving him. Gerard thought about it. He could hold off, he really could, hell he was not that close now, but...he could also get Frank to cum now and then by the time he was done fucking him, he would be hard again. This might actually work.

"I'll tell you what Frankie. I will do that, but...only if I get to fuck you first. This way you can have your cake and eat it too. You can cum now like I know you really want to and by the time I am done I can get you hard again."

Gerard put a little more pressure on his prostate. He was such a devil sometimes.

"what do you say Frankie? Do we have an accord?"

"H-how do I know y-you'll really.. stop? Fuck stop!"

"Well, you will just have to trust me or...you can wear this."

Gerard reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his little black insurance policy. He showed the black ring to Frank.

"Guaranteed you are not going to cum wearing this baby."

"Shit... no. I... I trust you... for some strange reason."

Frank reached down and touched Gerard's pretty face.

"I trust you. You can go first."

"Good, now what are you waiting for? Cum for me Frankie, I'm waiting for it."

"Fuck... your face... I wanna cum all over your face. Come closer."

Gerard obeyed and moved closer. He went back down on Frank and concentrated on sucking on just the head, teasing the slit and nibbling the crown.

"Fuck... s-shit... I'm... pull off baby. I'm cumming... FUCK! GEEEEE FUCK! OH FUCK!"

Gerard felt the first spurts on his tongue and then pulled off so that it painted his face. He arched his neck and jerked Frank so that it hit his chest too. Then he went back down and sucked him till there was nothing left. He pulled off and licked his lips.

"Delicious just like I knew you would be Frankie."

Then a glazed look came over Gerard's eyes and he smirked rising up off his knees.

"Now Frankie, it's my turn. On the bed baby and grab your head board. You are going to need something to hold on to."

Frank stared at Gerard taking labored breathes. He moved back on the bed and for a second he really wanted Gerard to fuck him until he came again.

"Fuck."

Frank tried to shake his head out. He moved up the bed and grabbed the headboard. He wiggled his ass at Gerard trying to be provocative.

"Come take me baby."

Gerard slipped his jeans off and moved up behind Frank. He grabbed his jacket and put it in reach. He went into the inner pocket and grabbed another condom, what? You should always carry extras, and the cock ring he showed Frank earlier. It had more than one purpose for him. He then moved down to open up Frank the way he knew he loved it…with his tongue.

"Oh fuck me!"

Frank pushed back on Gerard's tongue and twirled his hips on his face. If he was going to take him Frank was going to own it from the bottom.

Gerard wasted no time and pushed two fingers inside Frank. He fucked him while stretching him open.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good Frankie you are going to be seeing stars."

Gerard pulled his fingers out and opened up the condom. He put the condom on first and then opened the cock ring and secured it around the base of his shaft He closed it securely and then moved up behind Frank and spread his cheek and began to press in.

"Fuuuuuuuuccccckkkk! OH! Oh yeeeeeaaah!"

Frank let out a long whine and mentally stabbed himself. He couldn't believe Gerard was making him come apart like this. What made him so special? He was nobody to Frank why was he making him fall apart?

"Mmmm, that's it Frankie. So fucking good, so fucking tight for me."

Gerard moved in slowly savoring every inch disappearing into his perfect ass. There was no danger that he was going to cum anytime soon. He was going to enjoy this well-deserved reward. He leaned forward and whispered in Frank's ear draping his still cum covered chest against Frank's back.

"How's it feel Frankie? How does it feel to have me deep inside of you pulsating?"

Frank hated that this was happening this way. He wanted to be in Gerard's position. Instead he was taking the place Gerard should've been in.

”Fuck fuck you.”

"Oh no sweet heart, it is I who is

Fuck-

ing

You"

Gerard grabbed Frank's hips and pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in with a hard thrust. He did not wait for Frank's reaction to it. He just did it again and again and again starting up a nice rhythm.

"Oh fuck! Fuck don't stop!"

Frank pushed back hard on Gerard and tried to ride him. He needed to take charge of something.

"Mmmm! So good pretty."

"Yes you are, but I think something is missing."

Gerard slowed down his movements a little and reached for his jacket again. He slipped a small black bag from the inner pocket. He dumped it out where Frank could not see it, but in a moment that would not matter anyway. He picked up the black silk mask and carefully looped it over Frank’s eyes tying it back.

"Now you can depend on your other senses to get you into the experience instead of your eyes."

"Fuck Gerard... oh God."

Now that Frank could not see anything, Gerard could really have some fun. Sensory play had always been a turn on for him, but when he was doing it to someone else. He picked up the feather and brought it around to frank’s chest. He lightly ran it across his hard nipples.

"Hey Frankie, you said you trust me right? How much do you trust me?"

He continued to play with the feather across his skin as he leaned in and lapped at the back of his neck with his tongue. The two different sensations must have been driving Frank mad. Add the fucking to it and it was sensory over load.

"I trust you a lot Gee."

Frank groaned and continued moving in time with Gerard. Again he did not know why he was letting Gerard do all this to him.

"Good."

Gerard grabbed the soft cuffs next along with the light chains that attached to it. He marveled at how well they fit into the small bag.

.

"Easy now baby, this is going to make the whole experience amazing."

He leaned in and touched both of Frank's wrists as he closed the velvet cuffs around them with a soft click.

"G-Gee what are you... what are you doing to me?"

"Just giving you the greatest night of your life."

Gerard took the light chains next and clicked them to the rings on the cuffs. He then ran them to both sides of Frank's headboard till he was tethered to either side. If Frank really wanted to get out of them he could with a little strength, but Gerard did not think it would be the case. He was a pro at this and even with it all his slowed rhythm never faltered

"I am going to show you things that you never experienced before Frankie, trust me."

The next thing that Frank felt on his back was cold and metal as it made its way lightly down his back and up his side creating shivers and goose bumps on his skin.

"Gerard... you said I would get t-to fuuuck y-you!"

Frank was losing his breath. Gerard was driving him insane. He tried to fight against it though.

"Fuck. You have to let me get in you now!"

"All in good time Frankie. I told you if you are worried about cumming I can give you something to stop that."

Gerard reached around and grabbed Frank's cock. It was hard, but not as hard as it could be. That was okay though, he did not expect it to be that fast after cumming not too long ago.

"Relax Frankie, you are nowhere as hard as you could be. Just chill and enjoy being pampered."

Gerard continued to run the letter opener over Frank's skin. He moved around to the front and lightly grazed each nipple with the point. Frank probably thought it was a knife, but Gerard would never be that careless. A trip to the ER was anything, but sexy.

"Fuck Gerard! More... give me more!"

Frank felt himself losing it in Gerard's embrace. He hated it. He wished Gerard couldn't make him this way. Now Gerard had Frank right where he wanted him. Pliable, loose, obedient. One last thing and then Gerard could get down to business. He grabbed the last item and careful reaching up looped it around Frank's neck. He clicked it in place and then pulled hard on the chain attached.

"Now be a good girl and get fucked like the bitch you are."

Gerard went back to the brutal pace he was using before as he pulled hard on the chain attached to the collar. It plastered Frank to his chest, which the chains on his wrists were just long enough to allow. He wrapped an arm around Frank's waist and dug his nails into his hips. He growled in his ear.

"My bitch."

He punctuated this by fucking up into Frank hard.

"N-no nooo fuck nooooooooo! GERARD SHIT! oh shit... OH OH OH!"

Frank's body began to quiver around Gerard harshly. He couldn't believe he let this happen. He hated that it felt like the best experience he'd ever had. He hated that Gerard tore him down to the core.

"You know Frankie, this would be that much more amazing if I did not have to use a condom. Of course I am not stupid. I mean I hardly know you, but I would love to fuck you raw with nothing one time. How about Frankie? Would you like that too?"

Gerard pulled on the chain more so that he could reach Frank's neck. He latched onto his collar bone and sucked hard with a little biting too. He wanted to mark Frank and let everyone know that he belonged to Gerard now. There was not way this was going to be a onetime thing now. Frank’s ass was too sweet to let go of and give someone else a chance to stick their cock in.

"I want you to fuck me raw! Please Gee... I'm... I'm so fuck... fuck me raw pleeeeease!"

"Next time baby, next time. You gotta get tested first. I have proof that I am clean, but it's fair for you to show me from you."

Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's cock and began to jerk him hard and fast.

"Trust me baby, I am dying to cum in that sweet ass of yours. Knowing that I am filling you up and that it will be dripping out when I pull out. Maybe I will bend you over and just lick it all out again."

"I'm clean Gee. I g-go to the hospital... on t-time. I get sick easily so I'm always tested for everything.”

Gerard thought about it. If Frank was lying he was stupid and a lot more dangerous than he thought and Mikey could do with one less friend. The thought of being able to do this was a lot to think of. Did he want to take that kind of chance?

"Mmmm tempting, but I think I will raincheck on the lack of rainhat use. It still feels pretty damn good like this."

Gerard's actions began to shake the headboard a little and he wondered how sound proof the walls were. No matter, it was not his neighbors he would have to deal with. He thought though that it was time to wind up this little session. He reached down on an out thrust and unclipped the cockring from his shaft. He felt the blood rush into his cock and now he was ready, more than ready.

"Hang on Frankie, you are going for a ride now cowboy."

Gerard pushed Frank forward so that he was against the head board and he gripped his fingers over Franks and increased his speed.

"Gerard! GERAAAAAARRRRD!!!!! Oh oh oooooh God G-Gee! Oh oh oh fuuuuuck."

Frank pushed back wishing Gerard would just remove the condom.

"Please Gee... I promise I'm cl-clean."

"I-I-I believe you baby but I'm so close now, oh fuck so close!"

Without the ring to hold it back, his orgasm was done creeping up, it was now surging and Gerard was doing everything to hold on

"Fuck Frankie, I'm gonna-a-a-ahhhh!"

Gerard gripped Frank's cock as he pulled out and ripped the condom off cumming all over Frank's ass. He then shoved two fingers inside him and hit is prostate hard.

"GERAAAAAAAAARRRRRRD!!!!! GEEEEEEEEE!!!!! OH FUCK GEEEEE!!!!! OH OH OH I'M CU-CUMMING GEEEEEEE!!!"

Frank growled and released his load all over his chest and the mattress. He even hit the fucking headboard. Gerard drove him over the edge and now he was hanging from a cliff. His body was quaking and he could barely move. He felt paralyzed.

”Fuck.”

Gerard took a moment to gather himself. His orgasm was pretty intense. He looked and saw that Frank was slumped. He did not want to hurt him so he unhooked the chains for the cuffs. He unhooked the chain from the collar too so that there was no chance Frank could hang himself.

"I'm going to get a cloth from the bathroom Frankie. Just lay there and relax."

Gerard got up and moved out of the bedroom to the small bathroom. He wet a washcloth and then returned to see Frank on his back trying to control his breathing too. He cleaned Frank's stomach off and then carefully cleaned off his sensitive cock. He then wiped off the head board. He cleaned himself off, found his jeans and shirt and slipped them on. He gathered all his toys and put them in the black bag again.

"I've never experienced anything like that."

Frank stared up at the ceiling and slowly let his eyes close. He felt like a bitch letting someone get the best of him. Especially someone he just met.

”Now where is it? Ah here it is.”

Gerard picked up Frank’s phone. He dialed his number and called himself so that he had it. He then saved his to Frank's phone. Gerard put the phone back in Frank’s pants. He leaned over the bed and kissed Frank softly.

"Have to get going baby. Gotta work tomorrow."

Gerard picked up his jacket and black bag and headed to the bedroom door. He turned to look at Frank and smiled.

"By the way Frankie, you coming to the coffee house and hearing me was not a coincidence. I set this whole thing up with Mikey and Jamia. They both agreed that what you needed was a good stiff cock up your ass to change your attitude. I was only happy to help out. Call me when you are coherent again."

Gerard blew Frank a kiss and then left the room closing the door. He let himself out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind him. He thought about it and then hung the eye mask on the door knob as a gift to remember him by in case Frank decided not to call again. He ran his hand through his short white hair. Maybe he would re-dye it after it grew out a bit more. It had been a while since he tried a shade of red. Maybe something a little orange this time.

"Sometimes a little change can do some good."

Gerard spoke aloud as he lit a cigarette and made his way to his car.

*

Frank sat there stunned that Jamia and Mikey set him up. It made perfect sense though. Nobody called looking for him because they knew where he'd be. Those bastards! Frank reached for his pants and pulled out his phone. He dialed Mikey's number and listened as it rung once, twice, three times before Mikey answered.

"Mikey what the fuck!? You stupid ass prick. What'd you do that for?"

"Well and a good morning to you too asshole. You do realize it is like fuck all in the morning right?"

"You stupid fucking bitch! You set me up! You went behind my back with Jamia and set me up with Gerard! Why!?"

"*groan* Cause you needed to get laid...badly. We knew that Gerard would be good for you...right?"

There was a rustle in Frank's ear and then another tired voice.

"Well apparently he did not do as good a job as we hoped because you still called our ass and woke us up."

Jamia yawned into the phone.

"What the hell? Jamia you have a girlfriend! Look, I can't be bothered with this. Bye you fucking freaks!"

Frank hung up the phone. He looked and saw that he had Gerard’s number now. When did that happen? He dialed it and waited for Gerard to answer impatiently.

"What's up babe?"

"How far are you from me? I'd like you to come back."

"Oh? what's in it for me?"

"Me."

Frank answered confidently.

"In that case..."

Gerard opened the bedroom door smiling.

"I don't think I am too far."

 

_AND THE WINNER IS........._

 

 

"Was there ever a doubt? *smirk*"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So we had been going back and forth about this for months but finally the outcome is here. I enjoyed writing this and being a bit of an asshole. Like Nene disclaimed, I am not racist, it was just a play off of what the guy said. 
> 
> Frank wasn't supposed to be swayed by Gerard but he was. He didn't seem to mind much, though, right? Because honestly, who would? Not me. ;)
> 
> Anyway, she got away with not getting fucked but that's only because she was pulling those damn stunts that would drive Frank crazy. So not fair. I know something you guys don't about that G (elsewhere) though but I have to keep that to myself a little while longer. *smirk*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this and what she said above is true. I think Frank topped until Platinum Gee and then that all changed. Secretly though, I think he topped LM Frank too so I guess this ending was all good. LM Frank just needs to be straightened out from time to time. ;) Why not have Platinum Gerard do it? He's the perfect candidate. Although this wasn't how it was supposed to end. ;)
> 
> Thank you very muchly for reading / kudos / commenting. We greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*
> 
> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


End file.
